leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Combusken (Pokémon)
|} Combusken (Japanese: ワカシャモ Wakasyamo) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 16 and evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Combusken is a bipedal, chicken-like Pokémon. Most of Combusken's upper body is yellow, while most of the lower body is orange. An orange, pointed design adorns the center of its waist at the dividing line of the two colors. It has orange eyes and short, wide beak. There is a feather crest on top of its head with three orange points. This crest is smaller on female Combusken. Its tail is short and pointed. It has three, sharp claws at the ends of its long arms, and scaly, gray legs with well-developed thighs covered in shaggy feathers. Because of the training Combusken does by running through its habitat, these legs are capable of delivering a barrage of kicks. While it is fighting, it is noisy and produces sharp cries that distract and intimidate its opponent. In the anime In the main series Major appearances May's Combusken 's Torchic evolved into a Combusken in A Shroomish Skirmish, and then into a in Once More with Reeling! Other Combusken debuted in Having a Wailord of a Time. The Nurse Joy of Slateport City was keeping a Torchic, , and for a girl who was going to start being a . However, the Torchic evolved into Combusken due to gaining too much experience, and it had to be hidden. After the Combusken saved a , Nurse Joy decided to keep it as a guard for her Pokémon Center. Minor appearances A Combusken appeared in a flashback in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Part Two). Two s' Combusken appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!. Pokédex entries . Its quick, powerful kicking legs can deliver as many as 10 kicks per second.}} Pokémon, it has the ability to breath raging fire from its beak and to unleash high-powered kicks.}} In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer A Combusken appeared in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, under the ownership of . It evolved from and later evolved into , which was capable of Mega Evolving. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's Torchic that she received from her father, Professor Birch, evolved into a Combusken before her challenge of Gym Leader Brawly in Mashing Makuhita, and won against his even after her partner Rono had nearly collapsed. After undergoing much and being used against fights against the likes of Team Aqua and in friendly bouts against Flannery, she evolved again to a Blaziken battling Winona, though she failed to win. Multiple Combusken were used by s in Exit Empoleon and Cooling Off Heatran. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} ( ) }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 7, Endless Level 18, Forever Level 56, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Evolve }} |area=Faldera Island, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Misty Edgewater}} |area=Dream Gate: Flame Dance, Secret Warehouse: Fighters on Ice}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Galerie Rouge: Stage 66 Zaffiro Coast: Stage 623}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Smoldering Caldera (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |area=Area 28: Stage 03}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30||'}} By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Feather Dance|Flying|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Flame Burst|Fire|Special|70|100|15||'}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5}} |Low Kick|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20||'}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15||'}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10|*}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Special moves |Low Kick|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20||'}} -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=256 |name2=Combusken |type1-2=Fire |type2-2=Fighting |evo2= |no3=257 |name3=Blaziken |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Combusken begins a tradition of Fire/Fighting starter evolutions that would persist through Generations IV and V. Origin Combusken is probably based on a chicken. Combusken may also be based on the , a fire-breathing chicken. Name origin Combusken is a combination of ''combustion and . It may also involve combat. Wakasyamo is a combination of 若い wakai (young) and 軍鶏 (a breed of Japanese chicken once raised for fighting). In other languages and }} |fr=Galifeu|frmeaning=From and |es=Combusken|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Jungglut|demeaning=From and |it=Combusken|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=영치코 Youngchiko|komeaning=Transliteration of the English young chick |zh_yue=力壯雞 Lihkjonggāi|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Powerful chicken" |zh_cmn=力壯雞 / 力壮鸡 Lìzhuàngjī|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Powerful chicken" |hi=कमबसकेन Combusken|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Комбаскен Kombasken|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * May's Combusken * Harrison's Combusken * Chic External links |} de:Jungglut es:Combusken fr:Galifeu it:Combusken ja:ワカシャモ zh:力壮鸡